lichonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pezro
Tier I= Pezro enjoys hanging around the southern areas of the world. Climate doesn't bother her much, so long as she is down in the southern hemisphere. Her favorite places to play happen to be the beaches across the archipelago which connects Myst to the Mana Forest. She counts herself among the elite Physical warriors, often competing with Solomon for the top spot among the Hero's Spirits. She finds a comfortable niche in being Ice and Water, because when Hero chooses these two elements, they often fancy the Magickal side of things, causing them to oft choose her as their companion. Variations Fluff Forme Pezro's fluff forme takes on a small bit of penguin-like characteristics. She sprouts a beak and has liquid wings which have formed themselves into flippers alongside the usual floating blobs of water. Her feet hang down as she floats around, as she's not quite adept at overland travel just yet. She counts herself lucky in this stage, as she notes that she is the only flying penguin. Abilities Cool Boogie Cool Boogie is a powerful Technique which accentuates Pezro's rivalry with Solomon, as Cool Boogie is a perfect foil to Solomon's Burning Rush. Cool Boogie closely mimics Hero's Leap Technique, though Pezro does not have need of a Spear to use it. With this technique in hand, it is no wonder Pezro is counted among the more physically powerful Spirits. When utilizing Cool Boogie, Pezro dances about, delivering a flurry of slashes with her flippers before finishing with a solid headbutt. The Technique is relatively simplistic to perform, costing just 2 per use. Due to the minor boost she gains from using it, she likes to use it to avoid incoming enemy blows. * Fluff Forme I Fighting Style Pros * Pezro is useful for any player, though a Magickal warrior will get the best usage from her in the general case. She has a large physical damage-dealing potential, and a Magickal warrior would split the damage. Thus, if you run into a team of enemies with alternately large and , you can take both down. * With in your arsenal, Pezro can use her already quite decent to dodge attacks with ease. * With her large , Pezro can easily gain the advantage in battle by giving herself an extra turn with which to build faster and chain her Techniques easier. Cons * While Pezro has a large capability to deal damage, her is sadly sub-par. She will take a lot of magick damage very easily, unless you play to cover her weakness by utilizing to bolster her . Alternatively, see above for another way to increase her staying power. * If you play as a Physical warrior, Pezro is not nearly as useful as other Spirits, such as Faz or Erden. Pezro forces you and your Spirit to attack the same way should you be a Physical warrior, which severely limits the types of enemies you can defeat. Faz' Overfrost or Erden's Earth Shake would be of much more assistance to a Physical warrior than would be Pezro's Cool Boogie.